


What A Catch! (ot4 5sos)

by Frogboii



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS
Genre: Anal Plug, Breeding, Cum Play, Dry Sex, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced sex slave, Gang Rape, Gay Smut, Idk Ongoing and I'll add tags as we go!, M/M, Multi, Rape, Rough Sex, Rough anal, Trigger Warning!, forced blowjob, forced deep throating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frogboii/pseuds/Frogboii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah, he's a little one." A voice said above the waking blond lad, "Cal! He was the only one left! Said he was a virgin and everything, only problem is he doesn't behave well." </p><p>"Well, If he's been owned, how the hell is he a virgin?" One voice said loudly with an edge to it. </p><p>"Simple, he was a house slave. Born into it, until he wouldn't get on his knees for the owners son. He was fired and shunned from the family, including his own." Spoke the one who bought the lad. Luke let out a whimper as he opened his eyes and the bright light hit him directly in the eyes. The lanky lad eyes widened at the three boys surrounding him, he immediately scrambled as far back away from them as he could. He pulled his knees to his chest as he stared at the small group of lads. </p><p>It was a moment before the one with curly light brown hair and hazel eyes spoke, "He better behave and be tight as fuck or else Mike." </p><p>OR Where Michael buys him, Calum, and Ashton a new fuck toy, Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

"Okay! Ladies and Gentlemen, Lets start the bidding!" The announcer called out into the microphone. The auction started, workers were pushing girls and boys on to the stage every few moments. Finally it was almost over, but Michael still hadn't gotten one because the bids were so high. As Michael was about to leave, two workers push a small, lanky lad with bright blue eyes and blond hair on to the center piece. He had tear streaks down his cheeks, but so did most others. The lad, Luke, wasn't used to the sex slave business. He was born into being a house servant. He was painfully quiet and mostly obedient, except when his owners’ son tried to force sexual acts on the younger boy. He tried to make Luke get on his knees for him, when Luke was there to clean and cook food for the family. So he said no and refused to even look at the man. Bad choice, Luke now found himself at some building being sold off to whatever disgusting person bought him and forced to be whatever the new owner wanted Luke to be.

"Now, while he is scrawny. His last owners said he's a great cook, keeps everything in order, mostly obedient. All things great come at a price though," The man paused, looking over to Luke as he tried to make himself not be there anymore. "He will not do anything sexual, meaning he is one hundred percent virgin." He looked around the now silent area of the men and women surrounding him. When no one made a move to start a bid Michael did.

"I'll buy him right now, 15,000." He called out, making Luke's head snap in the direction of Michael and Luke's bottom lip started to quiver, his heart beginning to thud harshly in his chest as Michael didn't look the nicest. Michael had an eyebrow piercing in, bright dyed red hair and he was wearing some cut up band shirt that showed off his arm band tattoos.

When no one dared to up Michael's offer the announcer knew it was the best there was. "Sold to Clifford," He spoke into the microphone before grabbing Luke's arm and pulling him towards Michael, "Money?" was all the man said. Michael nodded, pulling out his wallet and a wad of cash. He placed it in the mans hand before grabbing Luke by the arm. Before Luke could react they were nearly across the building, which now seemed empty, tears sprung to his eyes as he tried to tug himself out of his new owners grip.

"N-No, p-please," Luke whimpered out, planting his feet into the ground and not moving causing Michael to turn to the lanky lad. "I-I do-don't want to. I want t-to go home." tears had begun to fall and his bottom lip trembled harshly. He could feel Michael's grip tighten around his arm, "Please just l-let me go!" Luke's voiced raised ever so slightly making Michael's eyes darken. Without hesitation Michael brought his other hand up, bringing it back slightly and swinging it down to Luke's left cheek. Luke's head snapped towards the right and he let out a scream of pain.

"I fucking bought you, I'm your owner. You will NOT raise your voice at me? Understood?" Michael's voice rang out, making the younger lad want to shrink away and disappear completely. "Understood?" Michael hissed, tightening his grip on the younger lads arm. Luke nodded as fast as he could, still crying harshly. "Say, yes sir," Michael demanded.

"Y-Yes, Sir." Luke cried out, bringing up his other arm to wipe his face. He kept looking at the ground, trying to ignore the stinging in his cheek. He knew it was going to bruise, Luke bruised so easily it made his mom worry all the time. Michael gave a nodded, turning around and walking away, pulling Luke behind him. Luke figured it was safer for him to just comply for now until his new owner had calmed down. He let Michael pull him to a nice black, matte car. Michael opened the back door and pushed Luke into the back seat, climbing in after him. Luke, finally freed of his owners death grip, scrambled to the other side of the car and curled himself up into a ball, peering over his knees at the pale man. Michael sat on the opposite side, giving the younger lad room to breathe.

"There's a few things you should know, of course you'll get all the rules when we get home but I want to give you a few now." Michael started, "You are to address all of us a Sir. Yes, there are three of us. Do not raise your voice at the other two, Calum will not hesitate to let you know your place with a backhanded smack and locking you in the basement. Ashton however, you won't sit for a week and you'll probably lose your voice from screaming out." He shrugged. "I won't tolerate it much either. As before, depending on the tone you use and shit like that, I'll just backhand you and make sure you understand your place. The only times we won't mind is if you're just having a bad day and you barely snap once, that we can understand. We just won't let you get away with it to often." Michael said, pulling his phone out of his pocket, but kept his eyes on Luke. Though Luke wouldn't look at him. "Understood?" Michael raised his eyebrows at Luke. 

Not wanting a repeat of last time Luke didn't hesitate to whimper out, "Yes, Sir." which made Michael grin. "C-Can I just ask a question?" Luke looked up, his voice still small. When Michael didn't tell him know, he began. "I don't know why you, uh, bought me, Sir. I did get fired because I wouldn't go down on my last owners son, I'm not comfortable with any sexual acts like that. I cook, clean and I can do so much more." Luke spilled out, tears already lining his eyes. He hated he cried so easily, but this whole thing was new to him and he didn't know what to expect. 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So the question," Michael prompts, looking at the blond lad, whose eyes are filled with tears.
> 
> "A-Are you going to make me do any of that stuff?" Luke squeaked out, dropping his gaze to the floor, and biting his lip to try and stop crying. 
> 
> "Do what?" Michael's patience was growing thin, "Use your words and look at me when you speak." Michael demanded.

"So the question," Michael prompts, looking at the blond lad, whose eyes are filled with tears.

"A-Are you going to make me do any of that stuff?" Luke squeaked out, dropping his gaze to the floor, and biting his lip to try and stop crying.

"Do what?" Michael's patience was growing thin, "Use your words and look at me when you speak." Michael demanded.

Luke's head snapped up and he looked at Michael, not exactly looking him in the eyes. It was considered disrespectful if a sub looked their owner in the eyes, Luke found that out quickly. "Uh, like blowjobs and other things like that." Luke's voice was embarrassingly high and he wanted to be thrown out of the car. 

"Of course." Michael started, "Subs are here to cook, clean and do many other things for us. Sexual or not. We bought you because our last one got into too much trouble. You will be used for whatever. You're not going to be a solid maid, because we'd have to buy another toy. We already spent fifteen grand on you." Michael cleared his throat as he watched Luke's bottom lip tremble before the tears fell down the lads cheeks.

"B-But, you heard the man! I'm a virgin!" Luke cried out, wrapping his arms around himself. "I'm not, I can't," Luke fumbled over his words, closing his eyes and bringing up a hand to wipe at the tears on his cheeks. 

"I know, why else would I buy you?" Michael stated, "I don't like buying sloppy seconds, We'll give you time to adjust. However, after that time we will begin to work you into it. You'll have maybe a week." Michael nodded, even though he knew Luke couldn't see him. Michael got on his phone, ignoring Luke's sobs. He texted Calum, saying they would be home in an hour and that they need to find a business closer to them. The sobs had quieted down and Luke was now letting them out softly as he looked out the window. Eventually, Luke fell asleep, his head resting against the window. Michael chuckled, watching Luke let out a groan as the car turned he hit his head softly against the window. Michael reached over, pulling Luke down to where the blonde lad was laying down in the seat. 

About an hour later they were pulling into Michael's drive way. Michael opened his door and stepped out. He shut his door and went to Luke's side. He opened the door and scooped Luke up in a cliche bridal way and made his way up to the brick stairs. His driver ran to the door quickly opening it, "There you are, Sir." He offered a smile and closed the door once Michael was inside the house. Michael laid Luke on the floor, grabbing a small throw pillow off the couch and placed it under Luke's head. 

"So this is what you got? How much did you spend?" A voice, Michael immediately recognised as the Maori lads, asked behind him.

"Yes Calum, all the other bids were too high. Bought him for a mere fifteen grand," Michael turned around, standing in front of Calum. "He's a beauty and he's a virgin Cal."

"No way!" Calum's jaw dropped slightly, "But how? He was previously owned," Calum furrowed his thick, black eyebrows.

"He was born into a family servant deal, I don't know. He was fired because his owners son wanted scrawny to go down on him but he refused and He told me so in the car. Says he's a good cook and he cleans," Michael shrugged, "Poor boy spent the whole ride crying before he fell asleep. But he's a fast leaner. He already calls me sir Callie," Michael grinned.

"Don't tell me he came bruised," Calum raised an eyebrow at Michael. 

Michael shook his head, "I smacked him for raising his voice, He was crying when I bought him." 

"He's bruised though!" Calum shook his head softly, "Must bruise easily, look at how bad that it." He murmured, looking at the lanky lad. "What's his name?"

Michael shrugged, biting his lip. "Don't know, didn't ask. I figured I wouldn't call him by it anyways," he said, causing Calum to shake his head. 

"He looks barely seventeen, come on Mike. Be nice to him." Calum shook his head at the older lad. 

Bye the time Ashton had walked into the living room and started talking to the boys as they explained Luke to him. The young lads eyes widened as he scrambled up into a sitting position. He scooted back as far as he could until his back hit the bottom of something soft, the couch. He pulled his legs up to his chest as he heart started to thud against his ribs and he was sure they could hear it. He saw the dusty blond man with curly hair say something before storming off but Luke didn't hear him. 

Calum moved in front of Luke and squatted down in front of him. "Hey, glad to see your awake." He offered a smile, Calum was generally nice, until he was mad or someone disobeyed. "What's your name?"

Luke swallowed harshly, looking quickly at Michael before looking at Calum. "Luke, Sir." Luke squeaked out after a moment or two.

"Well Luke, Welcome to the house. Michael has no manners, don't mind him. Does your cheek hurt, do you want ice?" Calum reached up and cupped Luke's chin in his hand as he asked these questions. 

Luke gave a stiff nod. "Yes, please, Sir." He whimpered at Calum cupping his jaw. Calum turned around nodded at Michael. A moment later Michael came back with ice in a baggy, wrapped in a small towel. Michael handed it to Calum, whom passed it to Luke. "Thank you, sir." He quickly placed the ice to his cheek, wincing a bit as he felt the coldness. 

"He's very well mannered, nice job Mike." Calum turned his head to Mike, who nodded back. 

"Unless he's crying, then he'll raise his voice." Michael hummed, "I was thinking we could go over the rules tomorrow, since it's late and he's probably tired." 

Calum nodded, "Would you like to sleep? Well, sleep more? We've already eaten, there's probably left over pizza if you're hungry." Calum said.

Luke shook his head, "I'm just tired, Sir. Am I sleeping with one of you or?" Luke chewed on the inside of his cheek, if he had too, he'd rather Calum because Calum was nice so far and Luke liked that. Michael was stern, but nice time to time. He didn't seem like the type for a lot of bullshit. 

"Yeah, you can sleep with me. Since Mike's already bruised you," He chuckled, standing. He held out a hand for Luke to grab. Luke grabbed Calums hand and pushed himself up, off the floor. He didn't let go of Calums hand, causing Calum to let out a small chuckle. Calum said 'goodnight' to mike and Luke followed with a 'g'night sir,' which made Michael's lips pull up into a small smile. Calum led the way to his room, once inside he shut the door and immediately stripped out of his pants and shirt. "You can sleep in just one of my shirts, we'll get you some clothes soon." Calum said, digging in a drawer and pulling out a t-shirt. 

Luke slowly slid off his shirt and pants, biting his lip softly to keep it from quivering. Calum extended his arm to Luke, handing him the shirt. Luke quickly took it and slipped it on, it fell about mid thigh. Maybe a bit higher. He waited for Calum to climb in bed, and motion for him before doing so himself. Luke tried to leave room between them but Cakum moved closer and wrapped an arm around Luke. He placed a small kiss on Luke's temple. "Goodnight," He hummed. 

"Goodnight, Sir," Luke whispered, closing his eyes and soon falling asleep once he heard Calum's breathing even out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me at www.calmum-hood.tumblr.com  
> don't forget a kudos!


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke wakes up next to Calum, morning wood being pressed against him, he tries to get away from it. 
> 
> Colour was yellow then red, Luke ends up with a hickey, maybe Michael isn't so bad

The next morning Luke woke up before Calum. Luke tried to move but Calum's arm was wrapped around Luke tightly. Luke's back was pressed against Calum's chest, his shirt raised through the night and Calum's arm laid against Luke's tummy. Calum shift in his sleep, absently pressing his morning wood against Luke's bum. Which made Luke let out a small noise, trying to pull away. "Sir?" Luke squeaked out, hoping Calum would wake up. 

"Hmm?" Calum hummed out, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Uh, you're pressing against me, Sir," Luke said quickly, trying to pull away again. 

Calum tightened his grip again, "Sorry Luke. Stay, yeah?" Calum leaned forward, lightly caressing Luke's tummy with his hand, and he placed a soft kiss to the back of Luke's neck. 

Luke stiffened, Michael was stern and Calum was nice. However, Calum was really touchy and Michael had kept his distance from Luke. Right now, Luke would rather be with someone who wasn't touchy. "Sir, can I shower? Please?" Luke asked softly. 

"Hmm, can you wait? Just a moment, 'm tired." Calum's voice was stern and Luke should've known not to push it but he didn't really feel comfortable with Calum's hard cock pressed against him. 

"Please Sir, I-" Luke started, but was cut off. 

"I said fucking wait, or are you too stupid to fucking understand that?" Calum hissed, tightening his grip around Luke. Luke let out a whimper, nodding quickly.

"Sorry, Sir," He whimpered out, trying to ignore the tight grip around him, "Could you, uh, get your crotch off me?" Luke squeaked out, his cheeks going beet red. 

Calum pulled away completely before pushing Luke onto his back. Calum straddled Luke's hips, "Don't tell me what to fucking do," Calum spat, dropping onto his forearms, pressing his bare chest against Luke's clothed one. 

Luke's eyes widened as his lips began to tremble, "S-Sir," He stuttered out, turning his head to the side. Calum didn't respond, he dipped his head down. He placed a small kiss on Luke's cheek, trailing down to his jawline before kissing down his neck.

"Colour," Calum mumbled, "Can I mark you?" He hummed, forcing Luke to look at him. 

Luke stayed quiet for a moment before breathing out, "Yellow. Yes sir." Thinking Calum was just going to mark him, that made Luke relax a little bit, but he was still tense and just wanted a shower. He let his head fall back to the side as Calum grinned. Calum nodded, leaning down and beginning to lightly suck at the spot he previously kissed, nipping at the skin gently, Luke couldn't help release a small groan. Luke was okay with this until Calum grinded down against him. "Sir," Luke whimpered out, immediately regretting it as Calum took it as Luke wanted more. Calum's hand slipped down Luke's side, pushing the t-shirt up before dipping his fingers into the waistband of Luke's boxers. "Red!" Luke yelped out, "Red!"

Calum immediately sat straight up, looking down at Luke, his eyes blown wide with lust. "What's wrong?" He asked softly.

Luke couldn't respond, his eyes had already filled with tears. "I-I" He tried before shutting his mouth and letting the tears fall. 

"Hey, hey Luke. It's okay." Calum cooed, cupping Luke's face in his hands. Calum ran his thumbs over Luke's cheeks softly brushing away the tears that were falling. "It's okay, I'm not going to do anything you don't want," He said, moving a hand up to push the hair off Luke's forehead. Luke swallowed, his lips still trembling softly. "Colour," Calum said, moving his hands off Luke's face. 

Luke swallowed, looking down, "R-Red, Sir." He sniffled quietly, looking up to see Calum nodding softly. 

Calum climbed off Luke, "I'm going to start you a bath, can you go to Mike until I call for you?" Calum leaned down, and cupped Luke's jaw in his hand. Luke nodded softly, watching Calum. Calum grinned and leaned forward, pecking Luke's lips softly. "He's probably in his room, last door on the left." Calum told Luke before moving to, what Luke assumed was a bathroom. Luke pushed himself up and stood from the bed. Luke walked to the door and opened it, leaving the room and going to the last door on the left just like Calum told him to. Once there Luke slowly raised a hand and knocked softly on the wood, He didn't get a response so he opened the door slowly, spotting the red mess of hair on Mike's pillow.

Luke stepped inside, closing the door behind him. "Sir?" Luke said softly, moving to Michael's bed. He gently placed a hand on Michael's shoulder, "Sir?" Luke spoke again, causing Michael to slightly open his eyes before opening them all the way and sitting up slightly. 

"Who the fuck told you that you could come in here?" Michael asked, harshly shaking Luke's hand off him. 

"Uh, Calum, told me to come here till He calls me back for a bath." Luke swallowed, "My colour was red," Luke mumbled, looking down to Michael. Michael let out a sigh and moved over in his bed, patting the spot. 

"Sit," He told Luke, which Luke did, "Why was your colour red, pup?" Michael raised an eyebrow to the younger lad.

"Pup?" Luke squeaked, "At first it was y-yellow, but he tried to touch me and I got scared," Luke bowed his head, his fingers messing with the hem of Calum's shirt. 

Michael ignored the question, "Is that why you have a hickey?" He asked, "It's okay for your colour to be red, It's your first day today," Michael put a hand on Luke's knee. He patted it softly, pulling his hand back. Michael let out a yawn, "Probably to wake me up." He chuckled. 

"Sir, when I got fired, my previous owners didn't let me take anything. What am I going to wear?" Luke's voice cracked softly, looking up to Michael. 

"We're going to take you to buy some clothes today, don't worry pup. You can wear something of mine or Calum's. Ash's is a little to muscly for you to fit into his clothes. They'll hang off you," Michael chuckled, shaking his head softly. 

"Do you think sir is mad, sir?" Luke lowered his head, taking his bottom lip between his teeth. 

Michael immediately shook his head, "No, he probably understands that you're younger and I told him you were a Virgin. I think he was testing waters." He shrugged. 

Luke nodded softly, "I woke him up, his uh," Luke paused, his cheeks turning red, "was pressed against me." He finished, avoiding the word. 

"His what? Use your words," Michael demanded, grabbing Luke's jaw, making Luke look at him. 

"His, uh," Luke paused, licking his lips and his cheeks going a bright red, "Uh, his cock, sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and Kudos! Thanks for reading!


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke gets a bath and meets the last owner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! I'm soooooo sorry, i hadn't been feeling the best recently. I'm feeling better so why not celebrate with giving an update? I also have one shots, waiting to be publish, so look out for those!

Calum had came and got Luke, afterwards they sat on the bed and Calum talked to Luke about what happened earlier. 

"I don't know, it just was happening so fast and I panicked. I'm sorry Sir." Luke's head bowed down, looking down at the bed sheets instead of Calum. He swallowed harshly, promising himself not to cry over small things like this, Calum just wanted to talk to him. 

"I know, that's why I asked for your colour. I know you're a virgin, but we bought you for this stuff so you need to get used to it." Calum sighed, putting his hand on Luke's knee. Calum didn't want to force himself on the younger boy, Michael could be pushy but then get pissy and leave, but Calum knew Ashton wouldn't be like them. Ashton's probably the most dominate in the house. Calum and Michael were both into the most of the same things, such as; spanking, face fucking, shower sex and morning sex. Ashton however, he was the definition of man. His cologne and musk lingered through the house, he was the most fit, the few times Calum had seen Ashton naked he saw the older lad didn't shave his pubes and he was into the rough stuff that would scare Luke in a heartbeat. Ashton had a daddy kink, he loved rape-play and cuffing subs to a bed and blind-folding them, leaving gagged for hours before fucking them into the bed for hours. Calum is usually the one who unties them and lets them soak in the tub for a few hours. The last sub was always sore from Ashton, seeing as he didn't like prepping the subs. 

Luke nodded, "I know," his voice came out in a whine, "I'm just scared." 

"Don't whine Luke," Calum warned, "It'll be fine, once you get used to it. I think you'll like it." Calum patted his leg, "Come on, you need to meet Ashton." Calum said, pushing himself up off the bed. He held a hand out for Luke to grab. Luke slowly nodded, gingerly reaching up and taking Calum's hand. Calum led the way out of the room and down the stairs, once in the living room Luke was still trying to hide behind Calum. He couldn't imagine what Ashton was like, he just hoped nothing would happen to him so soon. 

On the couch sat a man. He was tan, his hair a curly mess that was pulled back into a bun, his glasses perched on his nose as he read the paper in his hands. Michael was at the other end of the couch, messing around on his phone. Calum let go out Luke's hand and made a move towards the couch. 

"Ash, this is Luke. The new sub." Calum stated, pulling out his own phone and unlocking it. Luke stood in front of the couch, his hands clasped together, his bottom lip pulled into his mouth as he chew on his lip ring. Ashton looked up after a moment, folding the paper down, and setting it on the arm of the couch. His eyes raked over Lukes figure, Luke was in a pair of jeans from Calum and a t-shirt, after a moment Ashton nodded. 

"He's pretty, does he behave? Is he respectful? How many owners has he had?" Ashton turned towards Michael, knowing he was the one who bought him. 

"He's a quick learner, already addresses us as sir. The only problem I've had with him is he raised his voice, but took care of that right away. Uh, he's only had one. He was a house servant, born into it. He cooked, cleaned, anything but sex really." Michael listed, not looking up from his phone. Ashton hummed, nodding softly before turning back to Luke. 

"Come here," he spoke, leaning back into the couch a bit more. Luke hesitated before taking the few steps towards Ashton. Ashton's cologne was strong, but it wasn't a bad smell, Luke found it more intoxicating then harsh. Luke stood in front of Ashton, releasing his lipring and looking down. Ashton reached out, grabbing the younger boys wrist and pulled him down on his lap, so Luke was straddling him. 

"So, name and age," Ashton demanded, not letting go of Luke's wrist. 

Luke froze, glancing at Calum from the corner of his eye but saw he wasn't paying attention. "L-Luke, sir. I'm seventeen." Luke stuttered, looking at Ashton. 

Ashton hummed, bring his hand that wasn't around Luke's wrist up to his jaw. Ashton's hand cupped Luke's jaw, squeezing it a bit but not to hard. "Right, so what did Mike mean about you not doing anything sexual?" Ashton asked, putting more pressure, causing Luke to whimper. 

"I-I wasn't a sex slave, I was there to cook." Luke started, "I-I got fired because I wouldn't do that stuff." Luke tried pulling away from Ashton's grip but it only causes it to tighten. Luke bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from yelping. 

Ashton raised an eyebrow to the boy, shooting Calum a quick glance before looking back at Luke. "Stand up," Ashton demanded, releasing Luke's jaw and wrist. Luke pushed himself up and off of Ashton's lap, standing a few steps away from him. "On your knees," came another order, causing panic to rise in Luke's chest, but he dropped to his knees, blinking back tears. Ashton pushed himself off the couch and stood in front of Luke, reaching out and cupping Luke's jaw again. "Bite me Luke and you won't see the sun for a month," Ashton threatened, and something about his voice made Luke know it wasn't an empty threat. Ashton dropped his hand before bringing it up and undoing his pants. Luke's bottom lip began to quiver, as tears filled his eyes. Ashton pushed his jeans down his thighs, along with his boxers. His cock was already semi-hard and Luke's eyes widened, causing Ashton to let out a chuckle. "Open your mouth," Ashton demanded, one hand going to his cock and giving a few pumps to himself. Luke sat frozen for a moment before he heard Michael's voice.

"He told you to open your mouth. Do it Luke," Michael snapped, looking at Luke. Luke huffed out a sigh before licking his lips and letting his mouth fall open. Ashton nodded, before putting the head of his cock in front of Luke's mouth. He ran the head around Luke's lips, making the younger lad want to cry out. Ashton guided his cock into Luke's mouth, immediately going as deep as Luke could take him. Luke gagged, trying to pull away, but a hand on the back of his head stopped him. He guessed it was Ashton's as Ashton pulled his hips back slightly before pushing it back into Luke's mouth. "Suck, Luke." Ashton's voice came out raspy. Tears ran down the younger boys face as he before to softly suck around the length. Ashton picked up the pace, going faster and hitting the back of Luke's throat everytime, causing him to choke. Luke brought his hands up and put them on Ashton's thighs, trying to slow the movements but it was no use. Luke closed his eyes, trying to block out the sounds of Ashton's moans and relax his throat so it would quit hurting. All of a sudden Luke's head was pushed down, his nose buried against Ashton's pubes. Luke let out a strangled groan, trying to push himself back before the force only got stronger. Luke finally just gave up, dropping his hands from Ashton's thighs and choked again. Ashton let out a rough groan before shooting his load into Luke's mouth. When he was finished he pulled out of Luke's mouth, Luke immediately went to spit the cum in his mouth out but a hand tugging on his hair roughly stopped him. "Swallow it." Ashton demanded, but Luke shook his head. Ashton yanked on Luke's hair, "I said, fucking swallow it." The pulling on Luke's hair made him cry out before nodding. He closed his eyes and swallow the bitter cum in his mouth. Once done, Ashton's hand left his hair and Ashton pulled up his pants and boxers before returning to the couch. Luke was left on his knees in the middle of the room, tears streaming down his cheeks before he let out a sob. Luke brought his hands up to his face and fell back into his bum as he choked out another sob. He didn't want to do this, he wanted to be with his mom and his two brothers. The more he thought about his mom the harder he cried. His jaw was sore, there was a bad taste in his mouth, a pounding in his head from getting his hair pulled and he felt dirty and used. 

After what felt like forever, which was only five minutes, there was a hand on his shoulder. "Don't touch me!" Luke yelped, leaning away from the touch. 

"Luke." The voice was stern, and Luke recognised it as Michaels. "Get up, and stop crying." 

Luke shook his head, dropping his hands from his face but still crying. "N-No, piss off! I don't want to do this, I want to go ho-home. I just want to go home!" Luke cried out, as he moved away from Michael. Michael's jaw clenched and Luke had a thought he should apologise but he just wanted his mom. Michael stood, glaring at Luke. 

"Fine you want us to piss off, you won't see us for a week." Michael snapped, grabbing Luke's wrist and yanking him up. Luke tried pulling away, but Michael's grip tightened. Michael stomped towards a door, causing Luke to panic. He didn't know what was happening but he knew it wouldn't be good. 

Luke pushed his feet into the ground trying to stop Michael but Michael turned around and picked Luke up, tossing him over his shoulder. Luke squirmed, crying out for Michael to stop. Michael opened the door and dropped Luke down on the floor before stepping back and slamming the door shut and locking it. Luke scrambled up, tugging on the handle. The room was dark, and Luke didn't know if this was the basement or just a room but it had no windows as he could see so far. Luke banged on the door, "Pl-Please sir! Let me out!" He yelled, "please," he sobbed, falling down on his knees. After a while he turned around, making out the outline of stairs. He pushed himself up, and made his way down them. He could make out shapes here and there but there was no light so it was hard. Luke made his way out into the room, his leg hitting something causing Luke to scream. He felt it, coming to the conclusion that it was a couch so he sat down on it and laid on his back before turning on his side and curling up into a ball. Eventually after hours of crying, he had cried himself to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget a comment and kudos!  
> QOTD: What is your favourite song?  
> mine is Golden by Fall out boy!


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael cools down and Luke warms up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy.

Calum sat quietly on the couch, his eyes following Michael, who was angrily pacing back and forth in front of the TV. 

"I can't believe him, I've fucking told him about raising his voice and then he wants to tell us to 'piss off'." Michael grumbled, mostly to himself but Calum answered anyways. 

"Mikey, he's a kid. He's seventeen, he wasn't a sex slave at all. He was just forced to get face fucked in front of us. You can't expect him to be okay." Calum pointed out, pushing himself off the couch and moving towards Michael. "This place is so out of his element. We don't know where he's from, so he could be in a totally different environment and he said he was born into it right? He probably misses his family." Calum said, putting his hands on Michael's shoulders to stop him from pacing. 

Michael sighed, nodding at Calum. Calum was right, everyone in the house knew he was. "I just got so angry when he disobeyed." Michael mumbled. 

"I know. Let's leave Luke in there for another thirty minutes and then we can bring him out. We can talk to him about the situation and work through it." Calum shrugged, leaning forward and placing a kiss on Michael's cheek before giving him a quick peck on the lips. Michael nodded, kissing Calum's cheek back afterwards.

"Im going upstairs, call me when you want to get Luke out. I'll get him," Michael said, backing away and going to the stairs. Calum watched as Michael went up out of sight. 

"Ash, I'm ordering take out. What anything?" Calum asked, digging through his pockets and pulling his phone out. Ashton shrugged, mumbling 'just get me whatever you get.' So Calum nodded, stepping into the kitchen so he could hear over the TV. Once done with the order he walked through the living room and upstairs to Michael's room. "Hey, I order take out, so when it gets here you can get Luke." Calum called through the door. 

Before Calum stepped away the door swung open and Michael pulled Calum in. He slammed the door and pushed Calum up against it. Calum barely had any time to say anything before Michael pushed his lips onto his. Michael's hand cupped up around Calum's jaw, and Calum's hand dropped to Michael's hips. His hands gripped them tightly, kissing back. The kiss was rough, needy and fast, like they always were between the two. After a few moments Michael pulled back, but let his forehead rest against Calum's, "We haven't done that in forever." He commented, licking his lips. Calum chuckled, nodding in agreement. 

"You bit my lip, you asshole." Calum whined playfully at his best friend. "Do you think we should get Luke and let him, freshen up?" Calum asked softly, rubbing Michael's hips with his thumbs. Michael was silent for a bit before nodding. 

"Yeah, start him a bath and I'll get him. He can wear something of mine." Michael nodded, pulling back from Calum and opening the door once Calum moved away from it. Both boys left the room, Calum going to the left and to the bathroom and Michael going down the stairs and to the basement door. 

Michael dug the keys from his pocket, and put the key in the lock. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. He reached up around the door frame and flipped a little switch, causing lights to come on. The light switch was small and you'd only know it was there if someone told you. Michael made his way down the stairs and stopped as he say Luke at the couch. Michael chuckled, walking towards the couch and swatting down in front of Luke's face. "Luke?" Michael hummed, shaking his shoulder gently. 

Luke shot awake, pushing himself up slightly. "W-Wha?" Luke brought a hand up and wiped his eye with the heel of his hand. 

Michael licked his lips slightly before speaking. "I swear, you tire yourself out by crying. Come on Pup, you're getting a bath." Michael patted Luke's thigh before pushing himself up, "Or you can just brush your teeth since you already had a bath today." Michael shrugged, holding a hand out for Luke. 

Luke furrowed his eyebrows together, "I-I thought I was in trouble," Luke whimper, not making a move to grab Michael's hand. 

"I know pup, I don't like you swearing that's all. Calum brought up some good points so we figured you could let you out today, even though you swore and raised your voice. So come on." Michael hummed. Luke nodded slowly, reaching up and taking Michael's hand. Luke pushed himself off the couch and nearly bumped into Michael. "Sorry sir." Luke mumbled. 

Michael nodded, humming out an 'it's fine' before turning towards the stairs. When Luke didn't move with him, he turned around. "I'm sorry for swearing Sir," Luke blurted, "I was just scared, I-I don't know. I was forced to do that in front of you guys and I feel dirty." Luke spoke so quickly Michael almost didn't understand him. 

Michael nodded, "Thank you for apologising. Next time don't swear." Michael said, before they both went up stairs and too the bathroom. "Luke's just going to rinse out his mouth and brush his too, considering he already had a bath today." Michael hummed at Calum. Calum nodded, moving out of the way so Luke could get to the sink and he could drain the tub. Once the tub was draining and Luke was brushing his teeth he turned to Michael. 

"What happened down stairs? Did everything go okay?" Calum asked, lightly touching Michael's side. 

Michael shrugged, "Luke apologised for swearing after I told him why we let him out." Michael looked over at the Maori lad. Calum nodded before leaning over a giving Michael a quick kiss, pulling away when they heard a soft 'whoa'. 

Michael's head snapped towards Luke, raising an eyebrow. "What?" 

"N-Nothing!" Luke squeaked, dropping his toothbrush on the counter. "I just didn't think you guys liked each other." Luke trailed off, causing Calum to chuckle. 

"We don't Luke, well not romantically." Calum started, "Michael and I have known each other for a long time. He and I have always kissed, it's nothing." 

"Right," Michael agreed. 

"Guys takeouts here!" Ashton called from down stairs. 

-2 weeks later- 

Luke was adjusting. He still had a hard time keeping his voice level and doing stuff the first time it was asked but he was getting better at it. Most nights he slept with Calum, but Michael wanted him tonight so when it was time for bed he followed Michael up the stairs, saying goodnight to cal and mumbling one to Ashton. Michael pulled Luke inside his room, closing the door behind them. 

Michael stripped his shirt and pants off, leaving himself in his boxers before climbing in the bed. "Are you coming?" Michael cocked an eyebrow at Luke. 

"D-Do I not get a shirt?" Luke asked, biting his lip. Michael shook his head. 

"My room gets hot, just strip and come on." Michael groaned softly. 

Luke sighed, slowly lifting his shirt up and letting it fall on the floor before dropping his sweats and stepping out of them. He walked over to the bed and crawled in, tugging the blanket over him. Michael wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer so they were chest to chest. 

"You're very pretty pup." Michael grinned, even though it was dark in the room and Luke probably couldn't see him well. 

"Thank you, sir." Luke whispered. "Sir? Why haven't you kissed me? Sirs have both kissed me and you haven't yet." Luke mumbled, letting himself relax against Michael. 

"I didn't want to overwhelm you, do you want me too kiss you?" Michael asked, letting his fingers fall in the dip of Luke's back. 

Luke bit his lip, "Yes, please sir." It was so quiet Michael probably wouldn't have heard him if he wasn't so close. 

Michael nodded, tilting his head down and kissing Luke. Luke responded, bringing a hand up to Michael's shoulder. Luke had finally gotten kissing down and he felt proud of himself because two weeks ago he didn't know how to at all. Michael put more pressure into the kiss, pulling Luke's bottom lip between his teeth. Michael let go when he heard Luke moan. 

"Aw, does pup like it when I bite his lip?" Michael cooed, laughing at how Luke buried his face in Michael's chest. "That's okay Luke, lets get some sleep okay?" Michael suggested, feeling Luke nod against his chest, he closed his eyes and fell asleep after laying a bit in the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment and a kudos!


	6. Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read!

Hey! It's the author here and I know this isn't a chapter, and I know how boring author notes can be. I contemplated on making this because we have footnotes for a reason. I just never thought my story would gain so much support in such a short time. 

I'd like to say a huge, huge, thank you to everyone who has left a kudos, or has even look at my story. The views climb more everyday and it makes me so happy that people read it, or like it enough to kudos it. It's so cool, I never expected this story to gain so much in like a short time but I appreciate it so, so much. 

I love seeing the comments. Just seeing you guys comment and say how much you like it or that you think I'm a great writer or even asking when an update is because you guys like it. It is such a huge deal to me and I love knowing that you guys follow along with the story. It just brightens my day when I get a comment like, "I usually don't go for these types of fanfics but yours is good!" Or something along those lines. It just makes my whole day and makes me feel like I have something about me that's actually good. 

So, thank you. Thank you for reading. Thank you for leaving kudos. Thanks for the comments. Thnks fr th mmrs and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! 


	7. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke spends the night with Michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry about the wait! Here you go!

It was barely light out side when Luke woke, he was hot and felt like he was swimming in his sweat. He pushed the covers back and sat up, pushing his hair off his forehead. He kicked the rest of the blankets off and groaned softly at how hot it was. Luke turned towards Michael and looked down to him. Michael didn't seemed bothered by the heat, like he was so used to it didn't bother him. Luke let out a sigh and looked around the room. He knew there was a bathroom across the hall but he'd have to wake Michael to let him know where he was going. Michael wasn't the nicest when woken and it wasn't even noon yet, it was six at the most. Luke sighed, laying back down with out the blanket.

The next thirty minutes consisted of Luke constantly turning back and forth, trying to fall back asleep. He had turned on his left side, facing away from Michael when he heard him speak.

"You move so much," Michael grumbled, not opening his eyes but turning on to his back and pushing hair off his forehead.

"Sorry, it's really hot Sir." Luke said, turning around to look at Michael. "How can you sleep in this heat?" Luke asked, pushing a hand under his head for support.

Michael shrugged, "I'm used to it, usually though I sleep naked." He rasped out, his voice still laced with sleepiness. Luke nearly choked, letting out a nervous chuckle. Michael was endearing, Luke didn't know why but Michael reminded him of a goofy boyfriend. Michael wasn't nice when woken early but if Luke didn't raise his voice and listened, Michael was funny, clingy and sometimes, he'd let Luke try to play FIFA with him. The two weeks Luke had spent there he was mostly with Calum or with Ashton, only if Ashton was horny though. Luke had managed to get away with not having sex, he picked up what each wanted with blowjobs and things seemed to work. Sometimes Calum would get off just by flipping Luke on his stomach and dry hump him, but Luke was okay with that.

Michael didn't really try much with him, he just wanted a cuddle here or there. Mostly, he made Luke just cook him homemade pizza since he found out Luke could make it. Light snores filled the room, letting Luke know Michael went back to sleep. Luke hated, hated, being up alone. It meant he had no one to speak to and the silence didn't sit easy with him sometimes.

Luke reached out, lightly placing a hand on Michael's shoulder and shook lightly. Sighing when Michael didn't wake up. Luke pushed the covers off Michael and climbed over, straddling Michael's waist. Did I really want to do this? He thought, before mentally shrugging and leaning down to place a small kiss on Michael's prominent collarbone. Luke tentatively moved down Michael's thighs til he was level with Michael's crotch. Luke took a deep breath, moving his shaky hands up and slipping his fingers under the band of Michael's boxers and pulling them down enough to where Luke could see Michael's soft cock. Luke licked his lips nervously and gently taking Michael's limp cock in his hand and pumping him slowly from base to tip. Luke built up a steady rhythm, watching Michael shift slightly in his sleep and groan. Luke leaned his head down and gave Michael's tip a kitten lick, picking up some of the pre-cum that had dribbled out. Unlike Calum's and Ashton's pre-cum, Michael's was sweet. Maybe from all the sugary sweets he eats all the time while Calum and Ashton eat healthy stuff more.

Luke felt Michael shift under him and wrapped his lips around the head of Michael's semi-hard cock. Even though Michael wasn't fully hard yet, Luke could see it was about average in length, not bigger than Ashton's in length but the girth was a bit bigger than Ashton or Calum's. Luke sucked lightly before pushing his head down more. Luke pulled his head up and bobbed it back down, taking a little bit more in his mouth so he could built up a steady pace. Michael was groaning by this point, letting out soft pants of air. Luke looked up through his eyelashes and saw Michael looking at him, his mouth open as he groaned lightly again.

"Fuck pup." Michael groaned, propping himself up on his elbows and watching Luke suck his cock. He didn't think Luke would wake him up to this but he wasn't complaining. He moved one hand up and laced his fingers through Luke's messed up hair, holding Luke's dirty blond locks tightly. He tried to buck his hips up but the way Luke was on his legs it made it hard to do. He let out a small noise, feeling Luke take more of him and his tip hit the back of Luke's throat. What Luke couldn't reach with his mouth, he pumped in his hand. His wrist was sore and so was his jaw but he didn't mind too much.

After a few tries of trying to buck his hips up, Luke moved off Michael's thighs so it was easier. Luke stopped his movements and let his hand drop from Michael's cock. Michael took it as a sign that it was okay for him to fuck his mouth. Michael bucked his hips up softly at first, not wanting to immediately make the boy choke. After a bit, Michael was holding Luke's head in place and snapping his hips up quickly. His pattern was becoming sloppy and Luke could tell he was getting close. Luke increased the suction slightly let Michael push his head down to where his nose was touching the blonde hair on his belly. Michael bucked his hips up slightly and released into Luke's mouth, letting out a gruff moan. Michael let go out Luke's hair and let him pulled back. Luke swallowed what was in his mouth before panting softly. He brought a hand up and wiped the cum that had gotten on his chin off.

"Well," Michael panted, "what was that for?" He added, laying back on to the bed and pushing his hair back again.

Luke, who was sitting on his knees, moved beside Michael and sat Criss-cross. "I don't know, I wanted to wake you up." Luke said, bringing a hand up to his jaw and rubbing it softly.

Michael hummed, nodding softly. "C'mere pup." He motioned for Luke to come to him. Luke nodded, moving to where Michael motioned him too. Michael pulled his boxers up before pushing himself into a sitting position against the headboard. He turned towards Luke, leaning towards him and kissing him. Luke kissed back, but tried to pull away after a moment. Michael put his hand on Luke's jaw, keeping him in place before pulling back. "I think you deserve a reward for following rules. You haven't raised your voice in the past two weeks nor have you back talked." Michael hummed, letting go of Luke and moving away. He turned towards his night stand and grabbed something out of it before turning back to Luke.

"What's my reward, Sir?" Luke asked, watching Michael turn back towards him.

"I know you've spent most of the time you've been here with Calum or Ashton, and I know they use you to get off a lot. Whether it's blowjobs or something else, but have they gotten you off?" Michael hummed, sitting in front of Luke. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment, and a kudos!  
> QOTD: Favourite 5sos member?  
> I, personally, am torn between Michael and Calum. Calum's voice slays me and Michael is a happy little bean! Who's your fav?


	8. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long.   
> Everything's been hectic and gross.

Michael looked at Luke, waiting for him to give an answer. Luke tugged his bottom lip in between his lips, furrowing his brows softly. "I-I didn't think it was allowed," Luke admitted, shifting slightly on the bed. 

"What do you mean?" Michael asked, raising his pierced brow. 

"I mean, I thought I was just here for you guys to use me, whether I 'got off' or not." Luke was nervous, most of the time it didn't matter what he thought. He would get in trouble talking around Ashton sometimes. 

Michael sighed, "Ashton probably said something like that right?" He scoffed. "See pup, Ashton and I are different, believe it or not. He just wants to fuck, regardless of you being pleasured. I like when whoever is with me is pleasured as well." 

Luke nodded slowly, not sure if he was supposed to respond to that. "Alright, so what's my reward sir?" He breathed out. Michael grinned, showing what was in his hand to Luke.

"Do you know what this is?" Michael asked. 

"Yeah, it's lube." Came Luke's unsure voice. 

"Well, pup, you've been here for about a month now, I think we should move towards sex. We could take small steps towards it." Michael started, "so I was thinking I could finger you, it'll feel weird and uncomfortable at first but then it'll feel really good. Okay?" 

Luke nodded slowly, "okay," he breathed out, his hands shaking slightly. 

"Well, come here," Michael put the lube beside him, and motioned Luke to him. Luke hesitated for a moment, before he crawled to him. Michael pulled Luke on to him and gripped Luke's hips. "Are you ready?" Michael licked his lips. 

Luke pulled on his lipring, nodding softly. Michael leaned forward, kissing Luke softly at first. After a few moments the kiss was fast and needy. Luke's fingers were tangled in Michael's hair, tugging slightly every once in a while. Michael guided Luke to grind down into him, once Luke did a moan left his lips. Luke pulled back, panting softly as he continued to grind on to Michael. Michael dipped his head down, biting and sucking softly on Luke's neck. "S-Sir, please," Luke's voice was breathy and he couldn't get enough of Michael when he was like this. A soft growl came from Michael, he swiftly flipped them so he was on top as he continued to grind in to Luke. 

Michael, reluctantly, pulled away and pulled off Luke's boxers. Luke looked fucked out of it and it only fuelled Michael more. His eyes raked down Luke's body, causing his mouth to water at how pretty he really was. Michael reached over, grabbing the lube and pouring some in the pad of his fingers before rubbing it over Luke's opening. Luke jerked away, complaining about how it was cold. Michael chuckled, and slicked up his fingers. Ten minutes later, Calum came down the hall to Michael's room, ready to tell him to turn the porn off. He opened the door, stopping mid sentence when he saw Luke whining and arching his back with Michael between his legs. Luke jerked away from Michael, accidentally hitting Michael with his knee. "Oh! Michael, I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Luke immediately started apologising. Michael waved him off, "it's okay pup, he scared you." 

"Did we wake you?" Michael turned, "C'mon Cal. Wanna finger him?" Michael pushed Luke's legs apart, pushing two fingers into him, listening to Luke's moans. Calum nearly slammed the door and climbed on the bed, placing a hand on Luke's thigh. "Shit Mike, I'm surprised you can fit two fingers in his virgin little hole." Calum drug his hand up, cupping Luke's balls before nudging Michael. "Can I?" 

Michael nodded and tossed him the lube. He moved up next to Luke's head. He leaned down and kissed him harshly. "I heard you call me Michael, pup. Don't do it again unless I say, okay?" Michaels voice was low, so Calum wouldn't hear him. Luke nodded quickly, "I'm sorry sir, I thought I hurt you and I wasn't thinking." Luke whimpered, feeling Calum slip two fingers in him. Luke gripped the sheets tightly, arching his back. 

"S-Sir, I'm going to cum," Luke panted, grinding down on Calum's fingers that were against his prostate. "Uh-uh. You gotta ask, you'll cum when I say," Michael petted Luke's damp hair. Luke gripped Michael's other hand as tears filled his eyes. "Pl-Please Sir. Can I please cum?" Luke wasn't far from begging as he clench his stomach. "I-I can't hold it. Please Sir, let me c-cum." Michael smirked at Calum, before looking down at Luke. "Go ahead, pup. Show us how pretty you are when you cum. You can cum," Michael rubbed his fingers through Luke's hair. Luke let go, letting out a small scream as he came. He heaved harshly, swallowing thickly before saying, "Thank you Sirs. Thank you for letting me cum."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment!   
> QOTD: what's your favourite album?   
> Mine, personally, is save rock and roll because I have really good memories with my friend and the album.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa, hey guys! Leave a kudos if you liked this! Not all chapters will contain non-con. Like the first few will not. It'll be at least four chapters in before we get there!


End file.
